harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SmudgyHollz/Aww! Leaving!!
Can't believe it! I'm leaving my primary school!! Oh, at the end of term assembly I almost cried! I know - crying at school?! This is why; :Holly you are lovely and very smart, :''Your stories are amazing and you're great at art :''You love cats and horse-riding too :''Good luck at the Academy and we'll miss you! ''Goodbye Bille you've been a great friend :''We're always gonna muss your amazing fashion trend :''You're great on the Wii and you like to watch '''Glee' :We hope you'll enjoy the Academy! :''2'4'6'8 Who do we apprecate? Anna D! :''She likes to giggle with glee :''She's cuddly and kind and there for you :''and she has a beagle doggie too :''This is a song we made for you :''Happy Hippos in the zoo :''Little Monkeys too :''And we'll miss you! :''Anna S you are the best :''We hope at the Academy you'll be glad :''But because you are leaving we're all very sad :''You're good at riding and netball too :''You're such a great friend and we'll miss you! :''Well James we know you are Man U mad :''and when you leave we will be sad :''For the football team you played like a dream :''You are supreme :''And one day you'll play for the Man U team :''Don't forget us, we won't forget you :''Good luck at the Acadmeny and we'll miss you! :''Fraser, Fraser you know everything :''Especially about '''Lord of the Rings' :You're time at K**g has come to an end :''You'll move up to the Academy with James your best friend :''You're good at maths and play football too :''Good luck at the Academy and we'll miss you! Everybody sang this too us! That would be enough to make you almost cry, wouldn't it? (I'm Holly by the way, for those who don't know!) Wait, here is something funny that us leaving guys got to do!! J: Hello, I'm Ant and he's Deck and welcome to '''I'm A P7 get me Out of Here'!! F: Today we are going to be looking at some tips on how to survive at K**g School! Let's hand you over to the P7's! J: Tip number one B: Never get on the wrong side of teachers - especially Mrs L******i *P7's point J: Tip number two H: Remember your brown envelope or face the wrath of Mrs R**b! *P7's bite their nails and pretend to look scared!* J: Tip number three B: Watch out for Mrs D****n at lunchtime! *P7's duck, pretending to look scared!* J: Tip number four H:Always watch out for people with big shoes while playing football *P7's pretend to kick football* J: Tip number five AD: Never jump off the climbing fame or swing *P7's hold up arms, crying out in fake pain* J: Tip number six AD: Always check for mouldy milk *P7's pretend to spit out milk* F: Tip numberr seven AS: Always take spare clothes to MacDuff Aquarium *P7's point at James while he smiles widely!* F: Tip number eight AD: Be careful with saws at forest schools, especially when cutting down a tree *P7's look at fingers...* F: Tip number nine AS: Don't tell anybody your secret or everybody will know *P7's whisper to each other and James, at the end of the line, screams when he hears* F: Tip numberr ten H: Don't try to run away *James does a runner but is caught by Fraser* F: Tip number eleven B: Don't blow the school F: Tip number twelve AS: Try not to kill anybody J: And finally, tip number thirteen All: Never listen to other P7's - they are evil! That reminds me, I got more mouldy milk today! Anyway, I probably won't be back on until next week!! Category:Blog posts